


Пальцы, галстук, два осла

by chebik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Stupid author's humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebik/pseuds/chebik
Summary: Тайлер никому об этом не говорил и не скажет, но в недрах его телефона, в скрытой папке под паролем, покоится целый архив с фотографиями Дилана.





	Пальцы, галстук, два осла

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом подкинул идею, и я её чутка развил. Во всём винить Хеклина и фото Дилана из 1-ой серии 6В.
> 
> Ай регрет нафинг, господа.  
> ____________________________  
> Фик был написан в сентябре 2017.

Тайлер лежит на своём любимом диване и лениво листает ленту инстаграма, пытаясь просмотреть все пропущенные за время поездки в Африку материалы: лайкнуть фото Йена, посмотреть новые сториз Колтона, проигнорировать несколько сообщений от Моники и так далее. Ничего нового, в принципе. 

На панели уведомлений внезапно всплывает конвертик – новое сообщение от Колтона.

« **Прежде чем открывать ссыль, свали в какое-нибудь безлюдное место. хохо** »

Тайлер смотрит на прикреплённую к сообщению краткую ссылку и хмурит брови. Колтон обожает присылать ему фотографии голых мужиков, к которым фанаты прикрепляют его лицо – и хорошо, если на фото будет только он, иначе хана психике. Хейнс как-то отрыл фотографию, на которой Дерек в весьма странной позе трахает ДжейАра ружьём. Ну не пиздец ли? ДжейАр, конечно, с этого поржал, а Йен тем более, но вот Тайлеру после этого было как-то не по себе.

Тайлер перечитывает сообщение и почёсывает прилично отросшую бороду: Колтон не стал бы предупреждать о содержимом, будь там действительно что-то странное, так что он решает рискнуть.

Страница загружается и Тайлер облегчённо выдыхает, как только видит подпись к ещё не открывшимся снимкам.

«Стайлз в 6В».

Один за другим на его экране открываются фотографии с Диланом. В белой рубашке. С чёртовым галстуком.

Вот блядство… 

Колтон явно что-то знает.

Тайлер никому об этом не говорил и не скажет, но в недрах его телефона, в скрытой папке под паролем, покоится целый архив с фотографиями Дилана. Помимо снимков там есть пара десятков фанатских работ: рисунки, фото-манипуляции, гифки и парочка небольших видео, которые он скачал с Ютюба. Тайлер убеждает себя, что это всё на память, проявление его сентиментальности, но в глубине души он прекрасно понимает, что дело не только в воспоминаниях.

Ему нравится Дилан. 

Дождавшись окончательной загрузки, Тайлер принимается рассматривать фото. Первый снимок сделан издалека, и на нём почти ничего не видно, кроме самой обстановки и окружающих Дилана людей, так что Тайлер листает дальше. 

Следующие два фото уже позволяют разглядеть вздёрнутые в удивлении брови, топорщащиеся во все стороны волосы, приоткрытый рот и плотно обхватывающую шею белую рубашку, закатанную до локтей и открывающую покрытые тёмными волосками предплечья и увитые венками кисти рук с длинными пальцами. Чуть ниже груди болтается значок стажёра ФБР. 

Тайлер сглатывает и сохраняет оба снимка на телефон.

Он перелистывает дальше и на секунду замирает. В отличие от остальных фото, это сделано в полный рост, так что Тайлеру прекрасно видно не только белоснежную рубашку, но и отлично сидящие на бёдрах классические брюки, и завершающие образ лакированные ботинки. Дилан и правда похож на юного агента ФБР, и Тайлер был бы не против сдаться ему в руки…

Собственно, ему действительно нравится Дилан. И вот проблема – не только как друг.

И прямо сейчас у него встаёт на ебучий галстук и жилистые руки.

Иногда ему за это жутко стыдно, но он неоднократно дрочил на Дилана. Не на живого, конечно, только на его фото или видео с ним, которых в сети просто несметное количество. Как-то раз он даже наткнулся на ролик о Стереке с кадрами из гей-порно, но ему так и не хватило духа посмотреть до конца – слишком яркие эмоции он вызвал. После того случая он целую неделю не мог смотреть Дилану в глаза (и угораздило же его посмотреть видео во время съёмок), так что он пообещал себе, что никогда больше не полезет в подобные фанатские видеоролики, даже если хочется (а ведь хотелось, и очень сильно).

Вот и теперь, он лежит на любимом диване, смотрит на фотографии Дилана и поглаживает сквозь домашние брюки встающий член. За прошедшие несколько лет О’Брайен заметно вытянулся и подкачался. Теперь он мало похож на нескладного подростка, каким раньше был Стайлз, и это не удаётся скрывать ни гримёрам, ни костюмерам. Мальчик вырос, и теперь на его месте стоит красивый и уверенный в своих силах юноша, готовый разорвать Голливуд в клочья, если только предоставить ему шанс.

Тайлер открывает фото по пояс и крепче сжимает член. Он не раз представлял, как отсасывает Дилану или трахает его, сжимая крепкие бёдра и оставляя засосы на шее. Но эти снимки пробуждают в нём несколько другие чувства. Тайлер смотрит на длинные изящные пальцы и ясно понимает, что хочет ощутить их внутри себя. 

Пиздец.

Ткань штанов натягивается, принося уже дискомфорт, и Тайлер спускает до колен спортивки, освобождая налитый кровью член.

Он скользит взглядом по пухлым губам, облизывает пальцы и неспешно обхватывает ими головку, сжимая плотным кольцом горячую плоть – именно так бы ему отсасывал Дилан: дразнящее, не спеша, смакуя каждое мгновение. Он регулярно стебал его на площадке, дразнился и норовил устроить на пару с Поузи какой-нибудь пранк, так что Тайлер уверен, что в постели он бы вёл себя так же – проверял границы дозволенного, мучил. Тайлер жмурится и ведёт ладонью к основанию, слегка ослабляя хватку, и снова к головке, удерживая медленный, тягучий темп. Дилан бы делал так же, и обязательно бы смотрел ему в глаза. 

Немного сдвинув на экране изображение, Тайлер переводит взгляд на кисти с выпирающими венками и издаёт прерывистый вздох – как же он хочет его пальцы… Он водит по члену ладонью, представляя чужие изящные руки, и тихонько постанывает, оглаживая головку. Он собирает пальцами выступившую смазку и скользит ими за мошонку, кружа по колечку мышц. Дилан бы точно не стал торопиться.

Он закрывает глаза и представляет себя в закрытом кабинете, сидящем на столе следователя. 

_У него спущены штаны и стянута футболка, а перед ним стоит Дилан, высокий, стройный и чуточку дерзкий. Разводит в стороны его колени и медлённо оглаживает бёдра, подбираясь выше. Он следит за движением своих рук и затем поднимает на него взгляд, будто прося разрешения, и Тайлер хватает его за чёртов галстук, притягивает ближе, и впивается в мягкий рот._

_Дилан перехватывает контроль и углубляет поцелуй, попутно добираясь руками до его члена._

Тайлер бы не был против. Совершенно.

Ему не хватает смазки для полноценного проникновения, но это не важно – он так возбуждён, что вот-вот кончит и без этого.

_Дилан отрывается от его члена, тянется к его лицу рукой и ведёт по губам пальцами, оглаживая самый контур. Тайлер понятливо открывает рот и аккуратно смачивает слюной длинные пальцы, придвигаясь к нему ближе._

Дилан бы оценил.

_Он приставляет к его дырке влажные пальцы и медленно надавливает, проникая одним только на фалангу._

Тайлер дышит быстро и поверхностно, сердце грохочет где-то в ушах, а низ живота будто опаляет. Он вторит своей фантазии и резко выгибается, пачкая в сперме живот и немного щетину. Кажется, пара капель попала на экран мобильного, который он всё это время сжимал в другой руке. И там всё ещё было открыто фото Стайлза. 

Блять…

Он кончил на Дилана. Не буквально, конечно. Хотя нет, буквально, но не на реального Дилана. Хотя О’Брайен настоящий, он же его на съёмках трогал…

– Да вашу ж душу, о чём я думаю вообще? – Тайлер подскакивает с дивана, хватает из коробки со столика салфетку и вытирает ей себя и запачканный экран. – В душ, в душ, в душ, и срочно.

~*~

Холодная вода немного отрезвила и, кажется, вернула часть рассудка на место. Тайлер идёт на кухню и лезет в холодильник в поисках йогурта. Достав заветную бутылку, он направляется обратно в гостиную и садится на диван, косясь на мобильный.

А, чёрт с ним. Хоть на один вопрос станет меньше.

Он тянется к телефону, жмёт на быстрый набор и подносит его к уху, в ожидании ответа.

Спустя 7 гудков трубку, всё же, поднимают.

– Что-то ты долго, я уже думал, ты без сознания лежишь, – Колтон, как всегда, сама любезность.

– Как ты узнал?

– Хекс, ты меня не пугай. Я – гей с многолетним стажем, – Колтон на секунду задумался, – и мужем-флористом. Ты, правда, думал, что я за столько лет ничего не замечу? Обидно такое слышать, знаешь ли.

Тайлер так и видит, как Колтон притворно хватается за сердце.

– Насколько я провалился с конспирацией? – Тайлер не уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, но раз уж они сегодня вскрывают карты…

Тот вздыхает.

– Процентов на 80. Но не переживай, он такой же тормоз.

Кажется, Тайлер даже не дышит.

– Что?

– То, дубина. Доброй ночи и смотри мозоли не натри, – бурчит в трубку Колтон и моментально отключается.

Тайлер слушает гудки и медленно опускает ладонь с зажатым телефоном на колени.

– Вот сейчас очень интересно было, только я ни черта не понял…

~*~

Колтон кулём падает на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и заглушает в ней протяжный стон. Это ж надо так тупить!

Кажется, пора брать всё в свои руки.

Колтон слетает с кровати, хватает телефон и лезет в галерею, рыская в поисках нужных фото. 

– Так… Без рубашки – раз, без рубашки – два, в плавках – три, в костюме – четыре, совместных ещё парочку… 

Насобирав в общей сложности штук 15 фото, он загоняет их в архив и отправляет Дилану.

– Капитан я этого ебучего корабля, или нет, в конце концов?!

_~ Fin._


End file.
